Trust
by Nemisses
Summary: Regina shares a litte something with Emma.


**I am trying to get out of writer's block and sometimes it helps to just randomly write anything and when I did that this popped up. **

**This thing called TRUST**

'Thank you…So you're not angry with me? For keeping your parent's secret'

'That's between me and them. You were only trying to help'

'Regina, what the hell was that back there'

'What Miss Swan'

'The explosion of magic back there, don't get me wrong. I am grateful cause you saved our asses back there but that was some powerful stuff'

'I know' Regina slowly lowered herself onto the ground and leaned back against a three and closed her eyes.

Emma slowly sat down next to Regina, curious as to what was going on.

'Miss Swan….' Regina started but she was interrupted by Emma.

'EMMA, my name is Emma for once and for all call me Emma'

'Emma, what I am about to tell you needs to stay between us, no one needs to know nor do I want anyone to know and that includes Henry'

'OK' Emma said hesitantly 'What's up'

'I am pregnant'

Silence

Emma didn't know what to say. She was responsible for the fact that the father of this child wasn't in the picture right now. She felt guilty.

'How far along are you'

'Almost three months'

'Wow. I can't tell'

'I am hiding it with magic but that is getting more and more difficult'

'Why'

'The baby is draining me from my magic, sometimes I have it in abundance but there are also time where I am completely exhausted'

Regina continued. 'the explosion was a result of too much magical energy and right now I am exhausted'

'You don't have to hide the pregnancy from me, so you can stop with that'

Regina flicked her hand and instantly Emma saw, there wasn't much to see yet but Emma could see the beginning of a bump.

'So you don't have enough juice to transport us back to where they made us leave our car'

Regina shook her head. 'When I feel like this I usually take some time to rest'

Slowly Regina got up.

'Where do you think you are going'

'Well, Miss…Emma we need to get going if we are going to get back to our car before nightfall'

'I could try and transport us back'

'Have you ever done it before'

'Nope'

'Then I am not taking the risk'

'Understood' Emma did understand, Regina wasn't willing to risk anything happening to her unborn child and with her track record they could end up inside a wall.

'Let's go' Emma started walking when Regina stopped her.

'Could you conjure me up some descent shoes to wear'

Emma flicked her hand and Regina was wearing some nice slippers. Regina sighed.

'Again, Emma focus'

Emma concentrated and this time Regina was wearing some good fitting walking shoes.

'Alright let's go' Regina brushed passed Emma, however it didn't take long before Emma overtook her and it wasn't long before Emma realized Regina was falling way behind.

'We should rest'

Regina didn't say much but kept walking.

'REGINA'

'WHAT is IT, Miss Swan'

'SIT DOWN'

'No, Cruella still has OUR son, Miss Swan and I done being miss two goody shoes, I am going to end her'

'you need to rest'

'NO!'

Emma grabbed Regina's arm and forced her to stop.

'You are as pale as a white sheet. You need to rest. Henry doesn't need to lose another parent'

Regina sighed. She knew Emma was right. 'Fine'

Emma watched her sit down before she told Regina that she was going to see if she could get a cell reception on top of the hill not too far from here that way she could call her father and have him collect them. Regina reluctantly agreed.

When Emma reached the top she was glad to see that her phone had enough bars that she could place a call. She quickly called her father and gave him directions where to pick them up. She then raced back to Regina who still was as pale as a white sheet.

'He is on his way'

Regina got up and flicked her hand but nothing happed. Emma could still see the baby bump.

Regina took a deep breath and again flicked her hand but still nothing.

'Dammit' yelled a frustrated Regina.

'Can I help'

'No' ...yelled Regina 'you have done enough, dammit'

'Fine' Emma knew when to stop.

'No, it's not' Regina had reached her limit. She was yelling now 'because of you I don't have Robin with me, because of you didn't bring back Marion you brought back Zelena, you stupid bitch'

'WHAT'

Regina crumbled to the forest floor, what little energy she had left was now gone 'when my cover was blown, Rumple had me call Robin, Marion answered but as it turned out it wasn't Marion but Zelena. She killed Marion when you and Captain Eyeliner weren't watching and took her place'

Emma got real quiet. She had messed up big time.

'I am sorry, so sorry'

'Go to hell, Miss Swan' Regina stared out into the distance. 'Your excuses don't me anything to me if it means I don't ever get to see Robin anymore but my first priority right now is Henry'

The two woman didn't talk after that little blow out and when David arrived Emma made sure Regina was behind her all the time so the little bump couldn't and wouldn't be noticed by David.

'We're dropping off Regina first, Dad'

'Emma'

'This is not up for debate, Regina. They gave us until midnight tomorrow to come up with the Sorcerer so we've got some time left. Time we need to use to catch on some much needed rest'

Emma stared into the back mirror and met Regina's eyes and a silent conversation began. David didn't even dared to say anything about it. David sensed something was going on but this wasn't the time to ask.

Much to David's surprise Regina backed off and when they dropped off Regina at her house it got even weirder. Emma got out and both woman talked for a while and then Emma hugged Regina.

When Emma got back into the car David raised his eyebrows.

'Not going to talk about it. She entrusted me with something big and I am not about to screw her over again'

David looked at his daughter and then looked at the retreating back of Regina, his daughter and the former Evil Queen had built up a strange sort of trust between each other and he wasn't about to ruin the pact between them.

**THE END.**


End file.
